Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary (Cartoon + Anime: The World Heroes Unite)
Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary (亜空の使者, Emissary of Subspace), sometimes abbreviated as SSE or shortened to Subspace Emissary, is a mode in Cartoon + Anime: The World Heroes Unite similar to Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but gigantic update with all characters multiverse (of cartoon and anime). Overview Stages The Subspace Emissary consists of ??? different stages. As some stages share the same name, the earlier stage is denoted with a I while the later-appearing stage is followed by a II. Gameplay Clear Difficulty Levels Like most other single-player modes, one can select different difficulty levels to play The Subspace Emissary. At the creation of a new game file, the player may select a "default" difficulty from Easy, Normal, Hard, Very Hard, and Intense. Stages normally use this default difficulty (which cannot be changed), although the difficulty of a stage can be altered before it is begun. The game keeps track of the hardest difficulty level at which each stage has been cleared, and when a stage is selected, it suggests a difficulty higher than the highest completion level. As one selects higher difficulties, the game makes these adjustments: (exactly like Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but in update). *Enemy health goes up, sometimes considerably with bulky enemies like Greaps. *Enemies move and attack faster; especially noticeable with the vulnerability period of large enemies and bosses. *Additional attacks become available to enemies. *Enemies and obstacles do more damage and have more KO power. *Some enemy hitboxes are slightly bigger. *Enemies are harder to flinch. *Enemies generally get smarter (such as attacking more often, or Bytans duplicating nonstop). *More (and sometimes deadlier) enemies appear during locked battles. *Trackballs lose energy faster. *Auroros can't be thrown as far, making it more difficult to use them as javelins against other enemies. *Less favorable items appear, although an increased number of stronger healing items appear when enemies are defeated. *Stock Balls may get rarer (or, in the case of Very Hard and Intense, not exist, being replaced by recovery items instead). *Certain features travel faster, giving the player less reaction time. **Barrel Cannons, Slide Launchers, Minecarts, and other vehicles (such as the orange platforms in The Research Facility) move faster, therefore being harder to control. **Auto-scrolling areas scroll faster. **Moving walls, floors, and ceilings move faster, making characters more easily crushed. **Platforms move or fall faster. **Bomb block explosion chains move faster. **The effects of temporary switches are shorter. *Wind speeds increase (including the wind from a Borboras), sometimes to nonsensical levels. *Keys are easier to break. *More, higher quality, and rarer stickers appear. *More collectibles (CDs, trophies, stickers) appear. *More trophy stands appear. *More coins are given at the end of each level. Plot Bosses These battles are fought with the bosses having a specific amount of health; once their health runs out, they are defeated. Mini-Bosses Due to these battles being against smashers or slightly modified versions of them, they are fought like regular brawls. Note that the player characters listed are only mandatory for the first playthrough, and that other characters may be used if the level is replayed. Note: When only one character is available to fight a boss or mini-boss in Co-op mode, the second player plays as a color change of that character. This is the only way to play as a color change of a character. Other special enemy battle Similarities to Super Smash Bros. Brawl Gameplay differences from other modes Trivia Category:Adventure Category:Cartoon + Anime! Category:Featured Ideas Category:Crossover Universe Category:Subspace Emissary Category:Singer-player Category:Co-op modes